I'd Do Anything
by Amused Rebel
Summary: PRSPD. Sky has been uneasy about his feelings toward Syd. He confronts her with intentions of telling her the truth. Can he finally come out and confess his love to Syd? SkySyd. My first fic. Based on I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan.
1. Same Friend, New Feelings

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Disney and Saban and Sentai and all the other important people. Not me though.

"I'd Do Anything" lyrics (in italics) belong to Simple Plan.

I'd Do Anything

Sky Tate and the rest of the SPD cadets prepare for their rigorous daily martial arts training session. Luckily for Sky, it was something he was good at. Everyone, even Jack, knew that Sky was the best fighter on the B-squad. But there was one thing the Sky Tate was not good at -handlinghis emotionsarounda certain Pink ranger, Sydney Drew. He and Syd, along with Bridge, had been the original B-squad trio. They had endured a lot together - the struggles of getting along, the conquest for rangerdom, and even late night clean-ups. But now, Sky had certain feelings for Syd. Not just a crush on the surface, but something deeper - love. Every time he tried to confront her, he got nervous and said something about what stupid thing Bridge did yesterday. But this time it would be different. He knew it would.

SPD Headquarters

"Where's Sky? He should have been here by now. He's never late for training. Ever." said Bridge.

"He's probably somewhere still thinking about how he was supposed to be the red ranger or studying the SPD handbook or..." Z was cut off abruptly by a restless Syd. "Well maybe he is out having fun somewhere. You never know." They all stared at Syd and laughed.

"Sky, having fun. Are you mental. Sky and fun do not mix." countered Jack. At that, he was slappedon the shoulderby Syd. "Oww. What's you problem." said Jack. "Well, one of these days Sky might actually surprise us by doing something different." quipped Syd. As she had finished speaking, Sky came running into the room. "Sorry I'm late guys, I was speaking with Commander Cruger about our last battle" Sky explained.

"Or not" admitted Syd, embarrassed. "Or not what?" asked Sky.

Bridge piped up and said, "We all bet that you were off reading the handbook or something, except for Syd. She actually had the nerve to say that you might be having fun." Jack, Z, and Bridge laughed again.

"You really stood up for me?" Sky asked Syd. "Yeah, in a way, I guess." she quietly said. As the cadets left for training, Sky thought to himself, 'Man, I can't believe it. Syd actually thought I was out having fun. She must not know me very well. Or maybe she knows me too well.Maybe she likes me too. Either wayI'm starting to sound like Brigde.Nah, she couldn't possibly fall for boring me.' He shook his head.

After their training session, the B-squad sat down and ate dinner. Sky still thought about Syd and how he would confront her.

He finally got his chance.

"Hey Syd, wait up" he said as the rest of the team left. "Ok." Sky cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier.""Ok. So what's up?" asked the ever-so-calm Syd.

All Sky could think about was how much he liked her and how beautiful her curly hairlooked accented with those blonde highlights. He froze. "Sky, are you all right?" asked Syd worriedly. He shook himself mentally. "Yeah. Just fine. Um, I wanted to tell you that... Um... I wanted to let you know that..." Sky said as Syd noticed that he was sweating. "Are you sure you're okay? Because you don't look fine to me. I'll take you to the infirmary or back to your room if you want." said Syd. "Thanks. Could you walk with me back to my room?" Sky said with much relief. "Um, sure I guess." It was all he could do tokeep standingas she put her arm around his waist. He felt everything disappear with her touch. They neared he and Bridge's room. Asshe exitedhis room he barely made out a "Th-a-nks S-s-yd."And Syd responded, "Any time, Sky."

After Syd had exited the room, Bridge nearly choked on one of his chips as he lay on his bed snacking."You like her, like her don't you." Bridge said with a bit of assurity and mockery in his voice. "No. No I don't. Only as a friend. Nothing else." Sky said denying the truth. "Now you're lying to me." Bridge said with even more assurity. Sky thought of the first thing that came to his mind. "No. I'm not allowed to like her like that. She is one of my fellow teammates and rangers. The SPD Handbook states that 'No cadet shall uphold a physical relationship with a fellow cadet'. She is one of my best friends and deserves to be treated with dignity and the utmost respect." Bridge laughed. "Dude, that's not even in the handbook. You're just lying to me to cover up your feelings for Syd." Sky quipped hastily, "That's not true." "Yes. It is. I know that you like Syd on more than a friendship type level. You love her. I know it. I can tell such things. Well, being psychic helped because I can read your aura." Sky just gave up arguing. "Ok. I like Syd. I like her alot. But don't tell anyone. Anyone, you hear me. I mean it. You tell one single person and I will kill you myself." Brige put both hands up signaling innocence. "Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise." "You better not", demanded Sky. Bridge laughed. "What's so funny?", Sky demanded yet again. "You and Syd. Come to think of it, you guys are perfect for each other. I mean, on one hand,you are strict and protecting ,and, on the other,she's caring and upbeat. She could really do you some good.Well, sometimes you're too harsh and she can get too bubbly, but other than that..." Bridge was cut off by Sky. "Shut up."

As Sky lay there, he stared at the ceiling and thought about Syd. Would she like him back? Are they right for each other? Would Bridge tell anybody his secret? How will she respond when I tell her? and so on and so on. He thought these things as he slowly drifted off for the night.

_Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're not there and I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_Cuz so many thing were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone and I can't think straight._

_-This could be the one last chance to make you understand, Yeah-_

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_But somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you_

_Would you remember me_

_Cuz I know I won't forget you._

I'll add more if anybody likes it. This is my first fic ever.(Yay!) I don't particularly like to write them myself. So, if you like it please review. If you don't oh well. I'm not forcing you to though. -Smallville'sAmusedRebelMel AKA Mel #20


	2. A Morning Jog and a Confused Syd

Lucky for me, I'm still on Spring Break so that I can write more. - Also, I read some other Sky/Syd fics and they gave me some ideas. Thanks to you guys for realizing that Sky/Syd belong with each other! I'm sorry that I can't remember everyone. Thanx for the reviews guys! You made my day cuz it was pretty crappy to begin with.

Disclaimer: All those other people own PR. Still not me. And Simple Plan owns the lyrics.

I'd Do Anything- Chapt. 2

It was a very restless night for Sky. He tossed and turned thinking about Syd. He even woke up Bridge, who, being a psychic, felt the huge waves of emotion coming from him. Nervousness, guilt, love, and impatience were broadcasted to Bridge as though Sky was a human satellite. Sky almost had the nerve to get up and go to Syd's room to reveal his undying feelings right in front of her at the ungodly hour of 3 a.m. But he just couldn't. He decided to wait until morning.

As he turned, he looked at his clock. It read 6:04 a.m. 'It already is morning!' he exclaimed mentally to himself. He already started wishing that this day could be over with sooner. So he decided to start it with his normal routine of taking a jog around the academy's track. He got up and put on his running shoes, a blue hooded jacket, and a pair of black track pants with a blue stripe down the side. Running helped him to vent his emotions, whether it be anger or frustration. So he quitelyslipped out of the roomwithouttrying to wake up Bridge in the process. Little did he know, that Bridge was already awake from the tensionaroused. "Man, I'm glad he's gone. Now I can _finally _get some sleep." he groaned as he rolled over.

Sky jogged around and around the track, but he couldn't take his mind off Syd. The more he thought about her, the faster and harder he ran. He had to do something to free himself from his tantalizing love for her. He thought and thought about what to say to her. How would he say it? When would he tell her?

"Hey Sky." He almost jumped back at the sound of her voice. He instantly snapped out of his daydreaming. It was her. It couldn't be. But wait, it really was her jogging in perfect stridewith him. What is she doing here?

"I said hi" she said once again. Sky just kept running not knowing what to say. He fumbled aimlessly for the right thing to say. "Um, hey Syd. W-what are you doing up s-so early?" That was his best offer."I'm doing the same thing as you. Am I not allowed to join you? I thought that you could use some company." Once again, she hit his soft spot. Every time she spoke to him it made him melt (only on the inside of course). She flashed a brilliant smile at him to get his attention. For about the thousandth time, he felt so good around her. He only wished that he could be with her all of the time.

After staring at her, beautiful as she was, he finally responded to her previous question. "I guess it's okay. Nobody has ever cared to join me before. That's all. I guess it's because everyone thinks that I'm such a jerk."

Suddenly, Syd stopped. Sky also stopped when he saw his pink princess-in-waiting come to a halt. "I don't think you're a jerk. At times you go off on people, like when Cruger picked Jack to be the red ranger, but you had the right to be angry. You're the best fighter on the team. You also have the best knowlegde of the SPD handbook.Everyone knows it, even Jack. Other than that, you can be really sweet." Sky couldn't help but smile.

"You really think so?" asked Sky, awe-struck and without thought.

"Yeah. I really do. Just don't tell the other guys or Cruger I said so'cause they might think thatI like you or something. This would be the second time that I stood up for you." stated Syd. Sky juststood there, half crushed and half on the verge of tears. He tried his best not to get teary-eyed because it would ruin his not-any-fun-or-never-shows-any-emotion attitude.

"Thanks. Those are the two best things anyone has ever said to me. Well, when Cruger accepted us as rangers comes pretty close, but still. Wow.Nobody, I mean nobody, has ever called me sweet before. Man, I'm starting to sound more like you every minute." Sky couldn't believe what he just said. Is it true? Is he really becoming more like her? He would have to wait to find out.

"I think the reason people think that you are such a jerk is because they don't get to know you very well." Syd confessed.

"What?" Sky said, again, without thought.

"Um, yeah. No offense, but you treat everyone except forme like crap." Syd closed her eyes and stood in a defensive posture to prepare for the unevitable. She thought that she had gotten under his skin. She thought that she had irritated him. But he just stood there with a crooked grin on his face and that one famous eyebrow cocked.

"Oh really. And how would that be?" Sky said slyly. He had a smile on his face.Not a forced one, but a truly genuine smile. It was one of the few times he was actually himself. He playfully nudged Syd who was completely dumbfounded. Mr. Sky Tate actually smiling. It couldn't be true. But it was.

Syd lightened up after a bit. She put on her own sly smirk."Not how you're acting right now. I bet that if we walked into headquarters right now, you would plaster on that boring serious face with no emotion whatsoever. Admit it, you act different around me. It's like when we're with the rest of the team, you're all depressed and everything."

Sky erased all signs of hapiness off his face. His face became unreadable like always. His next moves were unexpected.

"Syd."

"Yeah. What's wrong? You're suddenly all emotionless again. Are the Krybots attacking again or something?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that for the past few days I've felt different about you. Like now, I notice the little things likehow your hair is all glossy in the sunlight and how funny you are when you pout. Ever since the day that we were put on diamond guarding duty together, I seem to be more attentive of you." They both saw something flash in each other's eyes as they slowly came closer to each other. Passion. Or was it?

"What are you trying to say?" Sydbacked awaycompletely awestruck about what she might do. Did she seriously feel that wayabout Sky? Did he like her that way?

"That, I'm just trying to say that..." he was interrupted as theyonce again neared closer together...

BBBBBEEEEEPPPPP!

"Cadets Tate and Drew please report to the Command Center immediately. I repeat, Cadets Tate and Drew plaease report to the Command Center immediately for morning roll call." Commander Cruger's voice boomed loud and clear over the loudspeaker.

"Duty calls."stated Sky in his usual serious no-nonsense voice. He quickly ran off to the meeting room leaving Syd standing there.

"Are you coming or not? demanded Sky.

"I'll be right there." replied Syd on the verge of tears although Sky didn't notice.

As soon as Sky was clear from sight, Syd cried.She cried and cried.She didn't know what was happening between them. Why was she so emotional towards him? Shethought that she didn't like him like that, but deep down, she was hurting. Was it love? There was only one way to find out. To confront Sky once and for all.

_  
Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreamin' of droppin' outta school_

_To leave this placeto never come back._

_So now, maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waitin', _

This could be the one last chance to make you understand.

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you_

_Would you remember me_

_Cuz I know I won't forget you._

Syd finally made her way to the meeting room. On her way there, she thought about everything. Her and Sky and if she truly loves him and if he likes her back. Little did she know, that Sky harbored the same feelings for her.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll add more tomorrow. This fic will probably be over with only about 5 chapters if that. I'm not good at writing long stories. - Smallville'sAmusedRebelMel AKA Mel


	3. Trouble for Pink and Blue

Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. I'm really really sorry for the wait. My internet has been down for the past week. I'm lucky to get this chapter in. Hopefully it will be better...

**I'd Do Anything- Chapter 3**

The B-squad rangers assembled in their line for the morning roll call. They all waited patiently for the arrival of Commander Cruger. Once the familiar blue dog entered, the cadets stood perfectly still at attention.

The roll call started. Tensions rose as the members of the squad knew there was a cadet missing. Cadet Landors, red ranger: here. Cadet Tate, blue ranger: here. Cadet Carson, green ranger: here. Cadet Delgado, yellow ranger: here. Cadet Drew, pink ranger: missing.

"Do any of you currently know where Cadet Drew is?" inquired Cruger.

"You could just check the tracker to find the signal from her morpher, sir." Bridge stated the obvious.

"I know that cadet. I meant 'do any of you know what she has been up to?'."

"I do, sir." Sky piped up. Everyone looked awaitingly at Sky.

"Proceed cadet." Cruger said approvingly and awaited an answer just like the rest of the cadets.

"She accompanied me this morning on my run. She received the message to report to the command center, sir. I was there with her when we were called. She told me to go ahead and informed me that she would be right there." Sky informed as eyebrows rose around him. Cruger seemed intrigued by the information.

"I'm sure she did more than that..." Bridge mumbled to himself. Jack and Z could not help but overhear and slightly chuckle at the remark.

"What was that cadet?" Cruger sounded irritated.

The cadets straightened up immediately. "Nothing, sir. It was just that I had thought about something that I was thinking about in my room earlier and..."

Bridge went on and on until he was cut off by the blue dog.

"Nevermind, cadet. Miss Manx is currently uploading Cadet Drew's exact location."

Suddenly, lights flashed and signals began to beep.

"There has been another krybot attack in the downtown area. Cadet Drew is in trouble. I will send her location to your vehicles.Go Rangers." Kat informed.

They all hopped into (or on) their respective vehicles: Jack, Sky, and Bridge on their patrol cycles and Z in the SPD jeep and off they went.

Once they reached the scene, numerous kybots attacked them. They came from all directions. Left, right, front, back, and even from above. They were overwhelmed. Broodwing appeared right in front of them.

"Well rangers, it seems you are outnumbered without you precious pink ranger. I'll have you know that she is in the care of Emperor Gruumm himself. She is having a most wonderful visit." Broodwing mocked. A hologram of Syd strappped to a table, gagged, showed up in front of them. She cried for help, but it was too muffled to tell.

"Noooo!" Sky yelled.

"It's okay Sky, we'll get her back." Jack reassured.

"We have to do something." Z cried.

All the while the they fought them. They were being slowly defeated. They had to retreat.

"Rangers, stand down!" Jack ordered.

The battle had already caused Bridge and Z to demorph. One more hit and Sky would demorph, too.

The rangers once again hopped into or on their vehicles. It was too much. The krybots seemed stronger then usual. The team was already at a disadvantage without Syd.

They finally arrived at the headquarters. The drive seemed like it took forever. Everyone was depressed and downtrodden. It was like they were not the same without Syd. She was the peppy and positive one of the group. Now they severely missed her.

"So, anyone wanna play lightball or something?" Bridge tried to lighten up the mood.

There was no reply. It was silent. Dead silent. The silence became too eerie for Bridge. As he awaited a response, although he knew he would not get one, he quietly got up and crept out of the room. Only Sky looked up as he passed. He was knee deep in his most favorite book, the SPD handbook.

It had also become too quiet for Z. She stood up, infuriated.

"How can you guys just sit here and do nothing! Syd's our friend. We have to do something to help her. I may not like her that much, but she's still part of our team." Z was serious.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Sky. You just sit there idlely reading your stupid handbook.You and Bridge have known her the longest and it's like youcould care less if she comes back.What's with you lately? What ever happened to your hero complex?"

Sky slightly blushed. He hoped Z didn't notice, but she did.

"Huh, what's up with you? There's something different. I can feel it. You're showing your emotions. It's like when I heard you scream for Syd and saw you blush just a second ago..." Sky blushed again as he slowly pulled his book up to cover his bright red face as Z continued "that I could have sworn you had fallen for her."

Sky just sat there, dazed and confused. He wondered the same thing. Not that he doubted his feelings for Syd, but why he just sat there. It was not like him to do that. His mind wandered off as Ms. Manx spoke up.

"I have some good news and bad news. First, I will have to call the other two in." She pressed a few buttons and, immediately after, Bridge and Jack came into the briefing area. Them, along with Sky and Z stood in their respectivepositions as Kat continued.

"Rangers, I have an update on Cadet Drew's location. Presumably, she is being held captivein Emperor Gruumm's ship. So far, that is the good news. The bad news is that I cannot find a way past the ship'ssecurity system. There are several hundred Kybots and Blueheads blocking all possible entrances. Cadet Drew is in terrible danger. The prospective outlook doesn't look good. Since this mission is highly dangerous, I can only send one of you."

The cadets looked to each other, mentally inquiring among themselves if they were willing to risk it all for Syd.

"I will go." Sky stated proudly.

"I knew he had a thing for her..." Z whispered to Bridge, who completely understood.

"Okay Cadet Tate. Permission is granted. I will brief you on her coordinates and I will show you to your weapons and ship. Are you sure you want to do this? "

"Yes ma'am. Syd is my best friend and teammate. I owe it to her." Sky was bursting with pride.

"Come this way." Kat and Sky walked off. This mission would be tough for him. But he had secret weapon. His love for Syd. He knew he would find her. He was determined to bring her back. And if he didn't, he would never forgive himself.

Sky met eye to eye with Cruger before he left. Cruger had faith in him that he could do it.

"I am ready, sir. I have prepared and trained for this day my whole life. I will not let you of my team down."

"Okay, cadet. Bring her back."

"I will, sir." Sky flashed a full-out smile at him as he rounded the corner. He knew that this might be the last time he will ever seee Cruger or his teammates again. He stopped in to say goodbye to his teammates.

"Bye you guys."

"Bye" was the simultaneous response from everyone.

"Oh, and Sky" Bridge always had to have the last word "be careful. If you don't come back then I won't have a roomate."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said as he left for good.

Meanwhile at Emperor Gruumm's ship-

"MMMMHHHH" Syd cry was muffled through the handkerchief that covered her mouth.

"Shut up, you brat. None of those patheitc ranger friends of yours are going to help you this time. You're all alone. Unless you tell me how to break into your headquarters, then you might have a chance to be set free." Broodwing mocked.

"MMAAAHHHHH" she yelped, but no one was there to help her.

Outside the ship-

Sky landed his Troobian army disguised ship in the hanger (or whatever they call the place where the spaceships are stored). He hopped out. He had been given the mask and suit of one of the previously defeated Krybots for a disguise.

He made his way past hundreds of Krybots.They mistook him for one of their own. He made his way into the entrance. He had no time to lose.

He searched through hundreds of rooms and corridors. But no Syd was to be found. Then it came to him. She was no ordinary prisoner. She would be put under the watchful eye of someone important. 'Probably Broodwing' he thought to himself.

He finally found the main rom of the ship. He peeked around the corner tosee who was in there. Sure enough, there was Broodwing watching over Syd. Sky squinted to see what was going on. Then he realized, 'Duh, I can just go in there myself, they won't notice me.'

He stood up as quiet as a mouse and crept into the room. As planned, Broodwing didn't notice a thing.

He walked over near Syd. She had given up the struggle for a nice nap. 'She is so cute when she sleeps' he thought. He mentally slapped himself. Then he realized why he was the in the first place. To rescue her, not daydream about her.

He caught a break. Broodwing had slowly dozed off to sleep, too. It was his chance.

He walked over to her, all the while not trying to wake _him_ up. He quickly unstrapped Syd from her chair. She slowly cameback to reality as he took the handkercheif out of her mouth.

"AAAHHHHH!" she screamed. "Get away from me you wired freak!"

"Don't worry Syd, it's me." He assured.

"Wh-who are y-you?" her voice shaked.

"It's me. Sk-" he said as he was knocked down by a Bluehead that had entered the room and found him letting the prisoner loose.

Broodwing had awoke from his nap. He ordered every robot to capture the unknown prisoner.

"Get him." he hissed.

Sky was pinned to the ground, motionless. He let out one final scream before he was bound.

"Syd, Run!"

She was confused, but took the message. Luckily, they had forgotten about her. She ran until she had found a hanger. It was deserted of all Krybots. She found a shipand hopped in knowing that it would be her only chance for survival. She strapped in and headed off for Earth.

Things for Sky didn't go so well. They binded him to a chair. They took off his mask.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The SPD Blue ranger. What a nice surprise. He must have come to save his little princess. What a shame he didn't come through this time." Gruumm said proudly knowing he was a worthy capture.

"I'm gonna get out of here and you know it." Sky shot back.

"Now, now ranger. You are a far better upgrade than the Pink ranger. Much higher in rank."

"Syd is just as good a fighter as any of us on the team." he defended her.

"Just be quiet." Broodwing sounded annoyed.

"If he won't divulge any information, then we shall lock him up. Broodwing, show our guest to his cell." Gruumm demanded.

Sky was taken out of his chair. With his arms held tightly behind his back, he was defenseless. Once they reached his cell, he was thrown in. Luckily he landed on the bed.

"Enjoy your stay while you can." Broodwing taunted.

SPD Headquarters-

Syd made her way to the Command Center.

Bridge spun around in his chair while his teammates were out training. He had to watch for any monster attacks or sign of Sky or Syd. He looked back from the door to the console and back again. He could have sworn he saw Syd. 'Nah, it can't be her' he thought. But wait.

"Syd? Syd!" he cried.

"Hey Bridge. Where is everybody?" she said. Her face was tear stained and dirty.

"Out training. What happened to you? Where's Sky? He's supposed to be with you."

"Sky? Oh my gosh. Was he the one disguised as a Krybot?" she panicked.

"Yeah. What happened to him? Syd?" She burst into tears.

"I-I d-didn't r-realize it was h-him. I s-should have known. B-broodwing c-captured him. H-he wast-trying to rescue m-me. I-I heard h-him call to me, b-but I was confused. H-he told me to run, s-so I did." Bridge brought her into a tight hug and comforted her.

"It's okay. We'll get him back. Don't worry."

Back at Sky's cell in Gruumm's ship-

Sky sat on his bed staring at the wall. He though about how he let the academy down. At least he didn't fail Sydney. At least he hoped she was all right. He couldnt sleep. He was thinking about how he might never see her again. His head filled with so many negative thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about her and his teammates.

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you_

_Would you remember me because I know I won't forget you._

_I close my eyes and all I see is you._

_I close my eyes, I try to sleep I can't forget you._

_Na na na na na na,_

_And I'd do anything for you,_

_Na na na na na na naaaaaaa._


	4. Hopes Revealed

Hello. My computer has been down for 4 weeks - 4 **weeks**! Well anyway, you have probably forgotten the whole story by now. Oh well.This looks like it might be the last chapter.

**I'd Do Anything - Chapter 4**

As Sky awoke, he listened to the dead silence. No one else occupied the space that now belongedto himas he was held prisoner. Those 4 hours of sleep almost, _almost_, took his mind off his situation. As he came back into consciousness, the anger built up inside of him. He felt like he was going to explode, kind of like how he felt when Jack was appointed Red Ranger. But that didn't matter now. He needed to get out. Now.

He yelped in pain as he pounded his fist against the wall. This wasn't his first time, either. He had already broken open 3 knuckles on his right hand. Blood oozed out and slowlyand steadily crept down the back of his hand. He wasn't going to chance hurting his already hurt left wrist.

He was so mad at himself that the pain didn't matter. It would all be worthwhile when he would see her again. Her birthday would be coming up soon and he wanted to do something special. He didn't want to clam up and forget to ask her out this year.

SPD Headquarters-

The rest of the team was training. They were out in the field sparring. Bridge was paired with Syd while Jack took on Z.

"How much longer till we can go look for Sky?" Syd said asher punch was blocked by Bridge.

"I don't know. Honestly, I like having the room to myself." He received a death glare from Syd as she knocked him onto his back withone swift kick.

"Okay, okay, I understand that you want-" Syd looked at him like he knew better than to say that she 'wanted' him back "I mean, _need_ him back."

"That's more like it. And for the record, none of this is spoken of to anyone. You got it. Not even Jack and Z. I mean it." Syd demanded as their session ended. They were getting ready to head inside.

As she turned to leave, Bridge muttered 'She sounds just like Sky.'

"What was that?" she could have sworn she heard him say something.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. I was just admiring the beautiful scenery around the academy grounds." he smirked.

"Yeah, right, scenery. Just shut it already."

Bridge could only laugh. He knew she missed him. He had to devise a plan to get them together once and for all. He flipped open his morpher to make a call.

"Kat, I need your help with something immediately. It's important."

Gruumm's Ship-

Sky flinched as another mindless Krybot passed his cell. He knew that Gruumm had no plan of letting him go until he spilled some information about SPD. Like he would ever do that. His chance of escape would be minimal. One of Gruumm's soldiers brought him his food and the only time he left his room was to be tortured for information. Sky knew thatit was just about that time of the day. This would be his big chance.

The barred door to the cell opened at the sound of Broodwing's voice. He had come for the daily torture. The door quickly closed behind him as he put Sky in cuffs so that he would not escape. He also gagged him with a plain white hankercheif.

"Excellent." Gruumm boomed.

"This should be fun. I know you are so loyal to your precious SPD, but you have to crack sometime." he mocked.

A Bluehead untied the handkercheif from around Sky's mouth as he was strapped to the chair once again. This time there was a new device attached to the chair. Sky studied it with cautiously and a look of fear written all over his face.

"Do you like it? It's a new toy I like to call your worst nightmare. Every time you don't answer one of our questions, it sends a shock of electricity up and down your pathetic excuse for a spine." He ended with an evil laugh to top it off.

Sky did not like the looks of things. This was not very good for him. What if they set it to high? It might kill him. Then he would never get to see Syd ever again.

Syd - that was it. He knew he had to survive this for her. He could hatch an escape plan while he was being interrogated.

'Oh Syd, I wish I couldbe withyou and talk to youright now, face-to-face, just to see your smile light up the room. I will pull through just for you.' Sky dreamed to himself.

"So" Broodwing's voice startled Sky and woke him from his daze "you tell us the deepest secrets of SPD, and will will let you go.This is your last chance for survival. Understood."

"Yes." Sky said with a downtrodden look about his face.

"Okay. For about the millionth time, I want you to tell me what SPD is planning next."

"Like I already said, I will not disclose information about the academy. Ever and that's -."  
"AAAHHHH" Sky screamed in sheer pain as violent charges of electricity traveled throughout his entire body.

The machine stopped and Sky regained some feeling in his body. He breathed heavily. It was like this machine drained him of his energy and strength. He gulped for air as he struggled to speak.

"Yy-ouu won't get away with this.My team will find me soon enough and I'll be out of here in no-"  
"AAAAAGGHHHHH!" he screamed once again.

"I would watch it if I were you. You either tell us the truth nowor we will dispose of you once and for all." Gruumm plainly stated.

Sky winced in pain from the last shock hoping that it would be his last.

Meanwhile, SPD Headquarters-.

"Yes, Cadet Carson. You wanted to see me." Kat inquired.

"Yes ma'am. I know that you are fully aware of the condition of Cadet Tate." Ms. Manx quietly nodded her head. "But what you do not know about is the condition of one of the members from our B-squad. They deeply miss him and would do anything to get him back. They would really appreciate your help, ma'am."

"Poor Syd. I bet she's traumatized."

"Excuse me ma'am, but how on earth did you know that?" Bridge was baffled.

"Well, I may be an alien, but I'm not blind. I could sense the emotions between them. They love each other. When they first became cadets here at the Academy, it was love at first sight. Sky thought that she was too good for him and that he never stood a chance with her. She thought that he would care less if she liked him. They pretended to despise each other just to fool the other cadets."

"But how come I never figured that out. I mean, I _am_ the psychic here. I knew something was going on, but I never suspected that. Oh, and by the way ma'am, please don't tell anyone else about this. Sky threatened me not to tell."

"Ok, cadet. I will keep that in mind. Do you have an idea as to how we can get to Sky?"

"I have been thinking about it for a while now. Here's what we do..."

Gruumm's ship-

Silence. Absolute silence. Gruumm was not pleased. Sky did not say another word after the second jolt. He remained loyal to SPD. Finally, Gruumm had enough and released him. Sky was relieved when he found out that he was going back to his cell. Ironic, but happy. He could catch up on sleep and rest up for his escape. If only he knew what his escape plan would be.

Sky sat there mumbling to himself. For some reason, he felt at ease. He could envision Syd lying in his arms while looking at the most beautiful sunset ever. It was so perfect. He mentally shook himself. _'Like that's ever gonna happen.'_ He rolled over and just as he lolled in to sleep...

A programmed female voice came loud and clear over the speakers.

"Code Red. I repeat, Code Red. All emergency sensors have been activated. An unidentified ship is in persuit of us and appears to have missilesready to launch any moment. Please be prepared for the worst at all times. I repeat, Code Red."

Sky was startled. Code Red? What could that mean? _'Probably just some past enemy of Gruumm's that stumbled upon his ship.'_

The voice once again spoke.

"There is a security breech in the weapons area. All security staff to the weaponry area at once. Suspect to be caught dead or alive."

Sky just brushed it off like it was nothing.

Suddenly, a Troobian footsoldier came into his room and forcefully removed him from his bed. He was taken into a large place where all prisoners were being held. Sky watched carefully. It looked like they had caught the intruder. Whoever it was, they were wiggling and squirming, trying to break free.

The intruder was brought over in from of Emperor Gruumm himslef.

"Well who do we have here?"

The strangers mask was slowly lifted and revealed a familiar face.

"Syd? Sydney!" Sky exclaimed.

"Silence!" Gruumm demanded.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The little SPD pink Ranger herself. Too bad you didn't make it to your friend in time." Sky was immedaitely taken, forcefully, into another room. But the gaurd underestimated Sky's strength. Sky lifted his leg and kicked the soldier in the shin. He let go of Sky. Sky started to run toward Syd. She violently snapped her shoulder around in to the gaurd's. Sky grabbed Syd's arm as they flew out of the room.

"After them, you imbeciles!" Gruumm scolded. They saluted and hurried after the two SPD officers.

Sky pulled Syd to a halt behind a corner.

"What were you thinking?" he said in avery loud whisper.

"Trying to save you, silly."

"But why?"

"Here's why-" Syd pulled Sky into a deep kiss filled with passion and soothing relief. Soon after, they broke apart andSky was confused.

"Whoah. I didn't know you felt that way, too. That must have been a pretty good reason for coming here to rescue me."

Most of the footsoldiers had passed. None of them heard Sky and Syd. This was the right opportunity to run.

"Quick, follow me." Syd directed with stern hand motions.

They secretly crept from one corridor to another being careful not to make a sound. Good thing they were trained SPD officers. If they weren't, they would already be dead.

"This is it." Syd showed him the vast hanger where her ship was (she secretly found a way in, okay).

"How did you bypass the security?"

"Well, thereare just as many people here now, as therewas then- absolutely none."

"So I guess that means we're alone." Sky hinted at another kiss.

"Not now, Schuyler. Wait until we're out of here first."

Syd found the control panel for theentrance to the hanger. She pressed all the right buttons and it activated. The door immediately opened right in front of their eyes.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Sky was amazed.

"Oh, just a little help from Bridge, that's all."

Sky picked up Syd and brought her into a tight hug. He swung her around and put her back down gently. They kissed again with the sweet satisfaction of knowing they were together at last.

They boarded the ship and returned home to earth. It was finally over - not to mention absolutely perfect.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
__To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somhow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
To fall asleep with you  
With you, yeah  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I now I won't forget you._

Thanks guys from all the previous reviews. - Mel


End file.
